In The Future?
by Kkeynonymous
Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memikirkan masa depan mereka (EXO) apa yang akan ada dipikiran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? cast: Chanyeol/Baekhyun


**Title : In The Future?**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Casts : Chanyeol, Baekhyun.**

** Rated : T**

**Summary : Saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memikirkan masa depan mereka (EXO) apa yang akan ada dipikiran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Hanya Fict yang tercipta karena kegalauan tentang 'masa depan' saja. **

**Warning : Typo(s), Mainstream plot dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. **

Seorang _namja_ terlihat duduk termenung disebuah kursi taman. _Namja _tersebut terlihat menggunakan kacamata hitan, masker dan topi. Terlihat seperti menyamar. Ditangan _namja _tersebut terlihat gelas plastik yang mengeluarkan uap dari dalamnya.

**Kkeynonymous Present**

**In The Future? **

**130806**

"eum. Permisi bolehkah aku duduk disini?" Tanya seorang _yeoja_ dengan perawakan mungil menghancurkan lamunan _namja_ bermasker itu.

"ah. _Ne _tentu saja" jawab _namja _itu.

"engg. Maaf apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Kurasa wajahmu familiar sekali" Tanya _yaoja _itu.

"_ani_ kurasa kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya"

"benarkah? Hm~ mungkin kau hanya mirip dengan Chanyeol _oppa_ hehe~ aiklah kalau begitu aku peri dulu. _Annyeong_~" _yeoja_ itu berlalu.

Apa kalian tau siapa sebenarnya _namja _ dengan tubuh tinggi, suara berat layaknya _ahjussi-ahjussi_ dan mata bulat yang terlihat imut –walau tertutup kaca mata – tersebut?

Bukan ia bukan Kyungsoo, bukan juga Kris. Apa? Tao? Bukan juga. Iya? Chanyeol? Ya kalian benar. Sang _Happy Virus_ nya EXO itu tengah duduk termenung sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Terlihat sekali kalau ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu, yang pasti bukan hal sepele.

Beberapa _yeoja_ yang berlalu-lalang didepannya terkadang berbisik

"apa dia Chanyeol?" atau

"hah dia mirip sekali dengan Chanyeol, apa dia benar-benar Chanyeol?" dan bisikan yang lain.

Hahh, begitu lah fans. Selalu mengenali idolanya –meskipun mereka tidak yakin sepenuhnya–

Chanyeol terlihat beranjak dari bangku tersebut. Ia melempar gelas yang sendari tadi dipegangnya ketempat sampah yang ada disamping bangku tersebut. Lalu berjalan –kembali– menuju _dorm_ EXO.

Sesampainya ia di_dorm_ ia langsung memasuki kamarnya dengan seorang _namja_ mungil yang –dulu– selalu memakai _eyeliner_ dimata sipitnya saat mereka _perform_. Didapati _namja_ mungil, yang kita ketahui bernama Baekhyun tengah berbaring dikasurnya dengan sebuah _laptop_ dihadapannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya, menambah _point plus_ untuk ketampanannya. Perlahan Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan _laptop_nya.

"kau sedang apa _hyung_?"

"yak! Sejak kapan kau disitu Chanyeol-ah? Kau mengagetkanku"

"huh? Aku baru saja datang _hyung_. Siapa suruh kau terlalu serius dengan _laptop_mu itu. Dari pada kau memperhatikan _laptop_ itu terus lebih baik kau memperhatikan wajahku yang tampan ini _hyung_"

"cih. Kau narsis sekali Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak membayangkan bagaimana wajahmu dimasa depan. Haha membayangkannya saja membuatku sakit perut"

Mimik wajah Chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih suram. Itula yang sendari tadi dipikirkannya. Bukan, bukan tentang wajahnya–dimasa–depan tetapi tentang bagaimana–kehidupannya–dimasa–depan.

"_hyung_ bagaimana kira-kira kehidupanmu dimasa depan? Saat kau sudah tidak menjadi seorang '_eyeliner prince_' Byun Baekhyun lagi? Maksudku saat kau sudah tidak menjadi sorotan kamera, yeah kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

"huh? Itu _simple_ aku akan membangun sebuah restoran mewah lalu mengelolanya. Lalu aku akan menika dan mempunya anak agar melanjutkan usahaku sebagai pemegang restoranku nanti. Lalu aku akan hidup bahagia~ _simple _bukan?"

"kau, tidak memikirkan bagaimana kehidupan para _member_? Apa kau tidak sedih jika nanti kita akan berpisah?" jeda sedikit Chanyeol menarik napasnya dalam.

"Kita semua pasti akan berpencar nantinya, Kris, Luhan, Yixing, dan Tao mungkin akan kembali ke China. Lalu yang lain akan berpencar didaerah Seoul atau diluar Seoul. Dan kemungkinan kita bertemu sangat sedikit karna kita akan mempunyai kehidupan lain sehabis itu"

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Ia benar, mereka –EXO– tidak akan selamanya bisa bersama. Suatu saat pasti mereka akan berpisah lalu menempuh hidup sebagai diri mereka sendiri. Bukan lagi sebagai anggota EXO.

Lalu bisakah mereka bertemu dan berkumpul bersama lagi dimasa depan? Walau hanya sebentar? Kurasa sangat sulit. 12. Mereka semua ada 12 orang. 12 orang yang –nantinya akan– terpencar dibagai pelosok bumi ini. Sangat susah jika ingin mempertemukan mereka 12. Belum lagi setiap orang akan mempunyai kesibukannya sendiri.

Lalu bagaimana _fans-fans_ mereka nanti? Apa mereka masih akan mengingat mereka walaupun mereka sudah tidak berkarya didunia _entertainment_ lagi? Apa mereka masih akan dikenang? Apa lagu-lagu mereka masih akan didengarkan oleh sebagian orang didunia ini?

Kebersamaan mereka sudah terlalu kuat meskipun mereka baru hidup bersama selama satu tahun lebih. Sanggupkah mereka berpisah setelah itu? Sanggupkah mereka menghilangkan kebersamaan mereka? Sanggupkah ia?

"_hyung? _Kau tak apa?" suara berat Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"kau benar Chanyeol. Kurasa akan sulit jika kita harus berpisah nanti. Huh~~ haruskan kita berpisah?" keluh Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"kita tidak mungkin selama nya seperti ini _hyung_ 6 atau 7 tahun lagi belum tentu kita tetap bersinar seperti sekarang. Pasti suatu saat ada yang akan merebut sinar tersebut dari kita"

"ya~ aku tau itu Chanyeol-ah. Tidak selamanya juga kita dapat member sesuatu yang WAH untuk para _fans_ kita. Kita juga pasti punya batas kemampuan. Aku benar 'kan?"

"ya, kau benar _hyung_. Ahh~~ aku penasaran bagaimana masa depanku nanti" Chanyeol berucap santai, sangat berbeda dengannya yang tadi sangat serius.

"ya. Aku juga sama. Sudahlah dari pada pusing memikirkan bagaimana masa depan kita, lebih baik kita berjalan-jalan keluar sebentar? Mau ikut denganku?" ajak Baekhyun.

"tentu"

Mereka pun segera bersiap. Baekhyun memakai sebuah Hoodie pembirian Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol mengenakan sebuah jaket pemberian seorang _fans_ yang diterimanya dua hari yang lalu. Mereka segera beranga ketika sudah siap.

Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan Chanyeol yang merangkul pundah Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun tengah sibuk memakan eskrim yang barusan dibelinya. Melupakan hal yang beberapa menit yang lalu mereka bahas.

Ya~ setidaknya biarlah mereka menikmati masa kini. Sebelum mereka memikirkan masa depan mereka.

**END**

**a/n:**

**tolong jangan lempar saya dengan benda-benda disekitar kalian '-')v **

**fict ini tercipta ketika saya berfikir bagaimana EXO member dimasa depan ketika mereka sudah ga jadi member EXO lagi? gimana sama offficial/non-official pair mereka? hahh. saya pusing memikirkannya. **

**saya buat fict ini sambil dengerin lagu EXO (XOXO) full album. pas bagian baby dont cry saya sempat nangis /curhat/ ha! **

**semoga kalian semua suka lah. hehe **

**jangan lupa review ne~**

**Kkeynonymous **

**X O X O, L**


End file.
